Blood, Lies & Deception
by Kemii Lu
Summary: Alexis Rene Leandre, a French Vampire who comes to the Cullens wishing to become like them. But does he have something else to hide beyond just this simple wish? Warnings: Yaoi and possibly some Yuri later on.


Hey all of you! Welcome to my first ever attempt at writing a true story. I've been role playing for a long time on sites like Gaiaonline, but I've decided to for the first time try my hand at fan fiction. =D That being said, your constructive criticism is highly appreciated since it will only help me improve as I make my first attempt at a fan fiction. I have a pretty good idea of where I want to take this, but who knows where it could go from there once we get to that point? I'll try my best to update regularly which shouldn't be too hard given that I have too much free time for my own good, but even so I won't always be able to rush out a new chapter...and who would want me to? With all that being said, enjoy!

**Note:** I don't care for Bella and Edward much, so they along with Renesmee have moved away and will likely only play a minor part. Even so, they may make a cameo at some point...who knows.

**Warning:** This will likely include pairings of all types, including Yaoi, Het and possibily even some Yuri. Our first main character, Alexis, is himself pansexual but I'll probably throw him into a yaoi pairing. So if that sort of stuff offends you, I suggest you don't continue reading. Also note that while Alexis is our first original character, I'll likely introduce others as we go....

* * *

Rain had long continued to pound the small town of Forks, Washington endlessly with no end in sight. To any human this was quite the problem, causing flooded rural roads to be closed and super market access to be denied. But of course to the creatures of the Night, or blood suckers as they were called in less favorable circles, rain was hardly even an inconvenience, much less so a problem.

This was a good thing for the Cullen house who awaited eagerly for the newest addition to their family. Carlisle had long called everyone down from their own rooms so they could all congegrate in the living room in order to deliver a warm welcome to the newcomer once he arrived.

"And what exactly do you know about him, anymore I mean? How many decades has it been Carlisle?" Rosalie spoke with a tinge of uneasiness in her voice, directed at Carlisle who sat across from her next to Esme in the large white couch. Clearly she wasn't all that big on the idea of expanding their family beyond it's current limits, much less with someone she barley knew, -- even if Carlisle had assured her that the newcomer was a good person, seeking to change his ways just like the rest of them.

A soft sigh left the blond doctors lips at this continued protest, clearly this was something they had been discussing for all too long in his opinion. "Where else would we have him go? You know as well as I do that our kind are few and far between, you also know just as I that attempting to switch from human blood to animal blood is nearly impossible on your own" he spoke assuredly, and he had a reason too. Carlisle was after all the first of his kind, to abandon what was quite often though of as the hallmark of Vampires.

Rosalie simply shook her head, clearly in no mood to deal with this. If one didn't know better, you would almost think her anger at this addition was exacerbated by something else that was going unspoken... "Fine Carlisle, but don't say I didn't tell you when he ends up killing someone and exposes us, -- or worse, gets us all killed" at that the blond got up from her seat and walked out of the room in the blink of an eye, back to her room. Emmett, whom had been sitting next to her looked apologetically at Carlisle who only nodded in understanding as the largest Cullen got up and followed her out of the living room.

"I'm going to go make some tea" Esme spoke neutrally in a way that only a Vampire could accomplish as she got up gracefully and walked into the kitchen, although it was clear she didn't like to see her family fight like this. Tea was not truly edible to a Vampire, but nonetheless the motions of making it seemed to calm her, -- a remnant left over from her.

"I really don't see the problem, Rose is just being dramatic" spoke the pixie Cullen from the edge of the room, draped over a matching white chair. "Why shouldn't we do everything we can to help? If we don't who will? And on the plus side, someone won't be the newbie anymore" Alice shot a look at Jasper from across the room with a laugh. The blond male being his usual quiet self smiled lightly "Indeed...that will be nice" he spoke reminiscently, clearly remembering the time of Bella's birthday party. Jasper was probably the most sympathetic in that regard...

At that point a bell rang throughout the large house, the loud sound of it which would have caused 'normal' people to jump up in surprise simply causing all the Cullens congregated in the living room to look at the door, Esme coming out of the kitchen.

"Looks like he's here" Carlisle said thoughtfully, walking towards the door once he stood up, his stride graceful like that of most Vampires. Opening the door to reveal the male that stood there, a large smile on his face.

"Carlisle!" he said jubilantly.

It was a rare occasion when a Vampire was surprised, and yet that was exactly what seemed to happen for Jasper when the Vampire standing there flew inside, tackling the blond Doctor in an all out bear hug that would have caused any normal human to fall backwards. Nonetheless Jasper remained silently behind the others, observing this newcomer. The Vampire was beautiful, of course -- that went without saying, all Vampires were after all. He was fairly tall though less so than Jasper himself, red hair caressing downwards to just the length of the nape of his neck. It was frenzied, in other words clearly not worked on, -- and yet it still looked managed to look stylish. The red hair was contrasted by the deep green eyes the color of a forest filled of evergreens... There was also a french accent in the way the other spoke.

"A-Ah. I'm glad your travel was safe..." the blond man couldn't help but smile though, a slight chuckle emitting from his lips "just like I remember you it seems..." there was a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

The male pulled back from Carlisle and grinned, looking at everyone else "Of course! If the withdrawal is as bad as they say it is, I better at least give off a good first impression, non?"

The others proceeded to introduce themselves from there.

"I like him" was all Alice said, clearly already having come to a conclusion on the newcomer. "Oh, right, I'm Alice by the way, and you'll meet Em and Rose a little later...they had, things to take care of..."

"Esme, and it's a pleasure to have you here" the tall brunette Vampire came over to shake the newcomers hand, a friendly smile on her face.

"Jasper" was all the blond said. Clearly he was trying to get a read on the new Vampire. At the elbowing of his pixie like lover however he stopped his efforts to try and expand on what he'd said originally "and it it's anything like me, it won't be pretty" he added, a small smile for looks added.

"I'm so happy to meet you all, Carlisle told me about you guys....Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, -- I'm Alexis" he gave a small wave from there as Carlisle motioned for them all to sit down.

* * *

Slow start. But I promise, I have an idea for this that I think is pretty good....plenty of twists, turns and drama to come.

As always, reviews, constructive criticism and comments are loved!

Next chapter will take place about a week after this, with perhaps a quick overview of what happened.


End file.
